This invention relates to organic ethers and more particularly to energetic polynitro organic ethers.
Plasticizers which are commonly used in gun propellants and other energetic compositions are nitroglycerin (NG), butanetriol trinitrate (BTTN), metriol trinitrate (METN), and diethylene glycol dinitrate (DEGN). Nitroglycerin and butanetriol trinitrate having relatively low thermal stabilities due to the presence of secondary hydroxy groups. Metriol trinitrate and diethylene glycol dinitrate have relatively low energies. Nitroglycerin and diethylene glycol dinitrate also have the disadvantage of high vapor pressures.
It would be desirable to provide a new energetic plasticizer having a high energy density, good thermal stability, good plasticizing ability, and a low vapor pressure.